Letters To and From
by Angel1029
Summary: Letters to and from the Pevensies; set at random times. I'm not sure if I will continue this for more than one or two chapters. Still, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It's a collection of letters to and from the Pevensies.

I do not own anything whatsoever! Yeah… you know the rest; Enjoy!

Dear Peter,

I do wish you were here; Lucy and Edmund have gotten into an argument because Edmund has taken her favorite dress and hidden it somewhere in the castle. I am currently taking a break from searching for it to write to you.

I shall tell you the tale from what I understand.

Lucy had been in her bedroom getting ready for the Winter Ball and I was searching for Edmund to get him ready. The sneaky little boy had wandered off and told no one of his whereabouts. As I neared the kitchen to see if he was sneaking treats beforehand, I heard Lucy yelling at Edmund to "Get back here you little thief!" I immediately ran upstairs to find Lucy, all red-faced and angry, running after a gleeful Edmund, who was clutching her scarlet dress in his arms.

That is the last I saw of them before they disappeared around a corner, leaving many creatures behind them confused.

Oh! I hear them now! I shall get back to writing this letter in a moment or two.

Honestly! After searching for an hour we found the dress on top of one of the shelves in the library. Unfortunately, that meant we only had an hour left to get ready for the ball.

Lucy's hair was done up in a braid with flowers sprinkled throughout and mine was up in a simple bun. Lucy had her scarlet dress, the one with silver trim and little snowflakes on it, on while I had my deep blue dress with golden trim and flowing sleeves on. We managed to force Edmund into a silver suit, much like his coronation one, and made him presentable. You know how he hates dressing up in fancy clothing!

It was much like any of our other balls; lot's of dancing and many friendly faces, so the younger two got bored quickly. They left while I stayed to sip on Narnian wine and chat with a few creatures.

I do hope you come home soon and I wish you good luck on your trade with the Calormens.

Love, your sister, Susan


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Susan,

You wouldn't believe what happened! Edmund and Peter went on a ride yesterday into some woods near where we are and the met up with a werewolf! After that a bunch of other Fell creatures came out of the woods behind it! I know what you are thinking, but I wish I had been there all the same.

Anyway, they fought and fought and Peter sighted an owl who gave us all the message that they were under attack. Edmund got dreadful cuts on his back and right side and Peter has a concussion and multiple cuts and bruises as well. I didn't give either of them my cordial because those two are as stubborn as a couple of angry mules. Yes, _angry_ mules. Falana and Niw took care of them and now they are resting in the tents.

I know you want to hear more of how they are, but I'm quite certain that Edmund will tell you _all_ about it when you return, and besides, I'm getting tired of writing so I'll be back in a bit. Mrs. Beaver is here and she promised to show me how to build a dam!

Bye!

Hello again!

I did build a dam but I got soaked in the process and now I am in my plain, blue dress that Helen made; like your red one.

The dryads and I picked the ripe apples from one of the trees; he said they were driving him quite mad. After that I got the leopards and some of the bears to go swimming and rock climbing with me! We had so much fun! I got my knees, elbows, arms, legs, shoulders (don't ask how), and basically all of me scraped up; well that part was not so much fun, but the rest was!

Yes, the boys are fine! Peter is well enough to start pushing Edmund around, playfully of course. Edmund is well enough to start making snarky comments back at Peter; it is all in fun though!

You will hear more of our adventures when you return from Mr. and Mrs. Greenpin's. Please tell us how their children, especially the newest, is doing!

With love,

Lucy


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Pete,

Oh you know how I hate those formal letters; I don't get the point! Anyway, you're lucky you're away; Susan's making me go to some fancy ball and dress up in those horrid, scratchy outfits! It's enough to make one go mad! Don't say "Looks like it's too late for you" because I _know_ you're thinking it. Gosh Peter. And I bet you're smirking too.

The girls are overjoyed about the ball, especially Susan. She's tried on about every dress she owns and expects Lucy and me to help her. Well, Lucy sometimes does, I mean, she did before Susan got the ten hundredth dress! Now she does the same as me, just nod and smile (which mine is actually a grimace). She has gotten the fauns and Mrs. Beaver to help her after she shooed us out of her room for "being nuisances" I'm certain that the fauns are getting bothered by her dress trying dilemma.

Lucy and I have made a mess of ourselves by playing in the mud earlier. Now I know you're laughing, but we _had_ to; it was raining and Susan was bothering us and we needed to get outside and we really needed to bug Susan and what better way than to get all muddy six hours before the ball? Of course, that means that we now have two hours before it starts and Susan is trying to find me to force me into a stupid suit and such. Well I have to leave; I think someone told her where I am.

-Ed


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Ed and Lue,

Things have been dreadfully boring since you left; for the most part. Cair is doing well, but I'm pretty sure that neither of you would like very much to talk of things like that.

Susan entered an archery competition so she is away for the moment. I think we all know who will win (it's Susan against Archenland's best archers), though. She was so excited to go; I think she really likes winning them, but she tries to hide it. She packed days before she had to go and was practicing outside from morning until lunchtime, then she would practice in the evening too.

I hope neither of you have gotten into any trouble, but I know that it's a hopeless cause. I speak to you, Ed, mostly when I say this. Although Lue is about the same, so don't go laughing at him, ok Lue? I hope you will both send me letters of how you are doing, because I'm quite curious to know what you have been up to.

Today I decided to go exploring in near the river. I ended up falling in and it just happened to be near the waterfall. You should be able to guess what happened next. Anyway, I fell down the waterfall and came up to the bank soaked! A pair of foxes found me and helped me for a while. I had hit my shoulder on the way down so I now have a bruise there. Susan will be panicking when I tell her that I fell down the waterfall! I want to tell her and watch her panic, so don't tell her anything! If you hurry back you can see it too! No, I'm not planning on telling her about the foxes until _after_ she freaks out. I will be in so much trouble!

Well, I've had a rather fun, but also stupid on my part, day! I hope you come home soon!

From Peter


End file.
